El Pasado de un Cuervo Herido
by Angel0scur0
Summary: Esta es la historia, del pasado de un mercenario que busca expiar sus pecados, para asegurar así un mejor futuro, no solo para el si no para todos quienes le rodean. -ONE SHOT-


**Hola chicos y chicas, bueno esta es una pequeña historia de cómo creo yo que fue el pasado de Raven, sé que en el servidor coreano pusieron ya las historias de los personajes, pero esta historia la hice hace 2 años atrás, así que espero y la disfruten. (juego llamado Elsword, hecho por la compañía coreana KoG, personajes y escenarios utilizados les pertenecen a ellos, la teoría e historia son mías)**

* * *

 **El Recuerdo de un Cuervo Herido.**

A las afueras de la ciudad, un grupo de chicos y chicas, se encontraban acampando alrededor de una fogata, un espadachín de pelo rojo con actitud temperamental, una maga de pelo morado algo arrogante, una hermosa elfa de pelo largo con atributos envidiables y un chico de pelo negro, que parecía ser el mayor de ellos con cicatrices en su cuerpo y una prótesis mecánica en el lado izquierdo de su cuerpo.

El chico, no despegaba su vista de la fogata, como si en ella estuviera recordando sucesos que preferiría olvidar, pero que quedarían grabados hasta el fin de sus tiempos.

En eso, la chica elfo se acercó a su lado, poniendo su mano sobre su hombro para que pudiera sentir el cálido tacto de su mano.

 _"Raven, sé que lo has pasado mal y desde que nos conocimos, has sido muy misterioso y algo apartado de nosotros, pero… nos gustaría saber ¿qué te paso?"_

 _"…"_

Raven, no parecía querer decir nada, ella pensó que le estaba ignorando, pero estaba sumergido muy profundo en sus pensamientos por lo cual no pudo escuchar ni sentir que ella estaba a su lado, fue entonces que una brasa del fuego lo regreso a la realidad.

 _"¿Eh?... ah, eres tu Rena, ¿Puedo ayudarte?"_

 _"Soy yo la que debería preguntarte eso a ti, cuando nos conocimos y me viste, te quedaste congelado, fue como si hubieras recordado algo, cuéntame, ¿Qué sucedió?"_

 _"Sí, es cierto, si no hubiera sido porque te distrajiste, quizás no estaríamos aquí en estos momentos, la verdad me interesa saber también que sucedió"_

 _"¿Que no pueden dejarlo en paz? Elsword, el claramente no dirá ni una sola palabra, solo miren su mirada y su actitud, el solo está con nosotros por su propio beneficio, no crean que confía en nosotros del todo, somos solo compañeros"_

 _"Tienes razón Aisha, el no parece de las personas que parecen hablar, lo sentimos Raven"_

Raven respiro profundo mientras cerraba sus ojos y los abría posando su mirada nuevamente en el cálido fuego de la fogata.

 _"Tomen asiento, se los voy a narrar"_

Que o quien era yo antes, como fue que decidí exterminar a la raza humana, el porqué de mi brazo metálico y la razón de mi redención… bien supongo que es hora de contarlo todo, aunque dudo que vayan a quedar satisfechos y pidan más…pero qué más da.

Todo comenzó hace 14 años, por aquel entonces tenía 7 años, teniendo sueños y aspiraciones desde que era un niño, ¿Qué cuáles eran esos sueños y aspiraciones?, paciencia, todo se contara a su debido tiempo.

Vivía a las afueras de Bélder, en un lugar que más parecía un refugio para afectados por una guerra, pero ese lugar, era mi hogar, vivía yo solo claro está, no sé qué haya pasado con mis padres, pero a estas alturas realmente ya no me interesa, he tenido que aprender a valerme por mi mismo desde entonces.

Aunque el dinero y la familia de sangre era algo de lo que yo carecía, al menos tenía dos amigos que podía llamar yo "familia", Alejandro quien prefería ser llamado Alex, era hijo de un capitán reconocido entre las filas de los soldados de Bélder, y por ello mismo, nunca le faltaba nada, dinero, ropa e incluso las niñas estaban detrás de él, ¿Qué si estaba celoso de el por tener todo eso?, para nada, como madure desde niño, comencé a comportarme como un adulto siendo niño, y por lo mismo, comencé a ver a mi mejor amiga, no como una niña si no, como una señorita.

La chica se llamaba Cerris, una hermosa chica de pelo verde largo y liso que brillaba con el resplandor del sol, ojos verdes esmeralda que podían atraparte con su resplandor, su piel tan suave y blanca como las nubes del cielo. Un día, los tres estábamos sentados a la orilla del océano, el cual conectaba la capital de Bélder con la capital de Hamel, el cielo nocturno estrellado y la luna brillante que se reflejaba en el agua, era el momento adecuado para cualquier pareja, claro que no tenía pareja y había alguien más en ese momento, por lo cual fue imposible sentir ese momento, pero la noche era bella.

 _"Oye Raven, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?"_

 _"Claro Alex, ¿qué sucede?"_

 _"¿Qué quieres ser cuando seas adulto?"_

 _"Mmm… pues realmente, quiero llegar a ser un caballero y proteger al reino, sé que es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, pero si me esfuerzo lo lograre"_

 _"Vaya, aspiras ah mucho ¿eh?, oye, pero para ser caballero del reino, ocupas ser aristócrata, de la familia real, o bien ser adoptado por uno, ya te lo he dicho, mi familia puede adoptarte y formes parte de nosotros, la oferta sigue en pie"_

Tentadora oferta ¿no es verdad?, en mi lugar, otra persona hubiera aceptado dicha petición entregada en bandeja de plata hace mucho tiempo, sin embargo, conmigo no era el caso había aprendido a vivir por mi cuenta, sin depender de nadie más que de mí mismo, algo solitaria mi vida, pero era la que me tocó vivir.

 _"¡Si Raven! ¡Acepta!, tendrías todos los lujos de ser la familia de un caballero de alto rango, tu propio cuarto, comida deliciosa todos los días, y un lugar caliente donde estar"_

Aunque ella vivía igual que yo, se preocupaba más por mi beneficio personal que por el suyo, tan desinteresada y de buen corazón, capaz de dar hasta su última migaja porque alguien más pudiera vivir un minuto más, ella era una de las razones por la que no me quejaba del todo de mi vida.

 _"Lo lamento Alex, pero ya conoces mi respuesta a esa pregunta, he aprendido a vivir de los matices, ya que el negro y el blanco se vuelven iguales si los pones en los grises"_

 _"¡Ains Raven, siempre tan testarudo y terco en no aceptar una ayuda cuando te la brindan, eres un caso perdido enserio!"_

 _"Jajá, así es el, que se le puede hacer, pero enserio, si ocupas algo sabes que puedes contar conmigo, para eso estamos los mejores amigos"_

 _"Ahh…parece que no soy el único terco por aquí ¿eh?"_

Esas palabras… ¿realmente fueron reales? O simplemente, ¿fue una mentira disfrazada de verdad?, aunque pensaba como adulto, aún tenía la inocencia de un infante, así que confié en su palabra…ahí fue cuando cometí mi primer error.

Después de esa noche, todo comenzó a cambiar empezando por la ida de Cerris, quien había sido adoptada por un hombre y una mujer de mediana edad, como dije antes, ella insistió en que me llevaran junto con ella, pero mi terquedad fue mayor, decline la oferta y ella se fue con una mirada llena de pesar, eso me partió el corazón, pero aparente que todo iba bien.

Alex y yo seguíamos viéndonos, pero sus entrenamientos se hacían más y más largos, era suerte si podíamos al menos charlar un minuto y ver como estábamos, los años pasaron para entonces había alcanzado la mayoría de edad y aún seguía viviendo en el mismo lugar donde había nacido.

¿Qué porque no me había unido a los caballeros del reino? Sí que son todos unos curiosos ¿verdad?, su política al igual que sus ideales aristocráticos, no iban de acorde conmigo veían a todos sobre sus hombros, creyéndose así la máxima autoridad y las únicas personas que tenían derechos en todo el reino, y aunque en cierto modo era verdad, no tenían porque sobre exagerar su alto estatuto.

 _"Ahh… sin duda alguna, la brisa es muy fresca cuando se está al lado del océano, me pregunto cómo le estará lleno a Cerris…hace 14 años que no sé nada de ella, je quizás y ya está casada y este viviendo en familia"_

Un sentimiento de dolor me invadió al pensar en eso, nunca le dije al menos que sentía atracción por ella, y era algo que me llevaría a mi tumba desde entonces…o al menos, eso pensaba en ese momento.

 _"Bueno, espero que le este yendo mejor a que a mí, donde quiera que ella este, ahora que me acuerdo hoy nombraran a Alex como Capitán de las tropas de Bélder, le prometí que estaría presente, así que en marcha"_

Al menos uno de los dos había cumplido su sueño, él se convertiría en capitán de caballeros y yo, bueno seguiría viviendo una vida humilde, si es que se podía llamar así, en la plaza de Bélder estaban reunidos tanto civiles como caballeros, y claro no podían faltar los aristócratas viendo desde dentro del castillo de Bélder con sus ojos juzgadores y aires de grandeza.

La celebración era enorme, y era de esperarse pues los mismos caballeros y gente millonaria de Bélder era quien lo organizaba, no faltaba nada en esa celebración de ascenso, confeti, banquetes, celebridades importantes de todo Elios estaban presentes, me sentí totalmente fuera de lugar, fue cuando entre la multitud pude notar a alguien que estaba cubierto por una túnica negra, me pareció alguien sospechoso y comencé a seguirle sin que notara mi presencia, o al menos eso pensé que hacía.

¿Por qué le seguía si podía ser peligroso?, si estuvieras en mi lugar y estuvieras rodeado de gente ricachona que ve más por ellos mismos y su dinero, que por la gente que los hizo lo que son, preferirías incluso averiguar la leyenda de la Dama de Él.

 _"Es rápido, ¿se abra percatado de mi presencia? Lo dudo, hay mucha gente alrededor, no creo que me haya visto, excelente va hacia un callejón sin salida, hay le atrapare"_

Me sorprendí al ver el callejón vacío, no había rastros de esa persona, fue entonces que fui emboscado, pero mis reflejos fueron más rápidos que sus armas.

 _"Buen intento, pero una emboscada tan improvisada, no te servirá contra mí, ahora dime ¿quién eres y que es lo que pretendes hacer en Bélder?_

 _"Jiji… ¿acaso ya no me reconoces Raven?"_

 _"Esa voz…no, es imposible…no puede"_

¿Mis ojos me estarían jugando una broma?, pensé en ese momento, frente a mí, estaba la persona que más me había importado en mi vida, la única persona quien podía hacerme sonreír.

Removió su túnica, un extenso, brillante y sedoso pelo verde esmeralda apareció, al igual que el bello rostro que aun recordaba después de diecisiete años, su figura era esbelta, una musa apareciendo frente a un mortal quien su mirada, no estaba preparada para tal destello.

 _"¿¡C-C-Cerris!?"_

 _"La misma jiji, ha pasado mucho tiempo ¿no es así?, veo que has estado entrenándote duro para ser un caballero, pero no veo que tengas el atuendo de ellos, ni que estés en la celebración junto con los demás"_

 _"Eh…si, lo que pasa es que, me di cuenta de que ellos no eran lo que yo pensé, al menos no en el sentido político y aristocrático, así que rechace la idea de unirme a ellos y seguir con mi vida normal que tengo en las calles"_

 _"Veo que sigues sin tener un hogar digno ¿no?, tengo una idea, aunque conociéndote no sé si vayas a aceptar"_

 _"Bueno, he cambiado en estos años y me he vuelto más flexible, así que, cuéntame tu idea"_

 _"No puedo contártela, será mejor que me sigas"_

 _"Y desde cuando eres tan, ¿misteriosa?_

 _"Desde ahora, así que guarda silencio y sígueme"_

Caminamos por el distrito de comerciantes, pero no el lugar que todos transitaban, era un lugar más oscuro, lleno de personas con las que ningún miembro de Bélder quisiera tener en su camino, llegamos a un bar el cual estaba todo descuidado, ella me había dicho que ese era el lugar a donde debíamos ir.

 _"¿Estas segura de esto? estas calles son peligrosas y lo sabes perfectamente"_

 _"Descuida, se lo que hago, te quiero presentar a unos compañeros"_

 _"Dudo que vayan a ser amistosos, de todos modos, estaré en guardia por si algo sale mal"_

Entramos al bar y como me imagine, el lugar era un desastre por donde quiera que lo vieras, mesas rotas, borrachos tirados, bebidas derramadas, y el lugar era lo peor.

Al fondo del bar, había un grupo de tres hombres quienes parecían estar apartados de todo lo demás, uno pequeño que jugaba con una botella vacía de cerveza, uno más largo y flaco que fumaba un cigarrillo, y el más alto y fornido, que parecía estar dormido, Cerris se les acerco con mucha confianza, aun teniendo mi mano en mi cuchilla lista para ser empuñada, algo me decía que ellos eran de confianza.

 _"Hey, miren quien llego por fin! Nuestra secretaria-espía Cerris"_

 _"¿Secretaria? ¿Espía? ¿puedes explicarme que está pasando aquí?"_

 _"Oye tú, niño bonito, será mejor que no andes molestando a la señorita, si no quieres terminar rebanado o lleno de plomo"_

 _"Tristes amenazas, es típico hacerse los valientes teniendo a una chica enfrente y estando en grupo, si estuvieran solos, serían tan mansos como un Cuctitril"_

 _"Jojojo, el chico quiere hacerse el rudo ¿eh?, aunque admito que tu mirada si llega a ser intimidante cuando estás enojado, debes de ser Raven, de quien tanto nos ha hablado Cerris"_

 _"Cerris, ¿quiénes son ellos? O más bien… ¿Qué eres tú?"_

 _"Raven, lo que quería pedirte es… que te unas a los Mercenarios Cuervo Negro"_

Los Mercenarios Cuervo, un grupo de soldados de Élite que trabajan para defender el reino de Bélder al igual que los caballeros oficiales, sin embargo, ellos no están ligados a las políticas y códigos que rigen a los caballeros del castillo, ellos tenían su propia visión y código de honor que los diferenciaba del resto.

 _"¿Qué? ¿Yo unirme a los mercenarios cuervo?"_

 _"Cerris nos dijo que tenías una mirada de miedo, y es cierto, cuando te enojas, pones una mirada asesina"_

 _"Así que… ¿qué decides?, lo he hablado con el capitán y está muy ansioso de conocerte en persona"_

 _"Bueno… realmente quería ser un caballero, pero la política de Bélder no funciona para mí, así que tomare este nuevo camino que hoy se abre ante mi"_

Tanto Cerris como los tres hombres, estaban satisfechos y alegres con mi respuesta positiva, en parte uno de mis sueños iba a ser cumplido, de una manera diferente, pero lo más importante… iba a poder estar con ella después de estar separados tanto tiempo.

Cuando salimos del bar, nos dirigimos hacia las afueras de Bélder, en la cual una aeronave de gran tamaño estaba anclada a un gran espacio de tierra, era la nave de los mercenarios cuervo, ya que ellos se dedicaban únicamente a transportarse volando.

Mi asombro era tan grande como el barco que estaba frente a mis ojos, era todo un buque de guerra, cañones laterales, misiles en la punta del barco, cañones de 170mm en las cubiertas, estaban preparados tanto para atacar como para defenderse.

 _"Hm, es la primera vez que veo un barco de guerra de este tamaño, ahora entiendo porque son tan respetados en lo que respecta en las batallas aéreas"_

 _"Sabía que te sorprenderías, vamos el capitán nos espera a bordo"_

Cuando subimos a bordo, una fila de soldados estaban la cubierta del barco, y frente a ellos, un hombre de avanzada edad, de barba blanca, cicatriz en su ojo derecho con un parche en el mismo, alto y de complexión muy robusta, sin duda alguna él era el Capitán y Líder de los Mercenarios.

 _"Bienvenidos a bordo"_

 _"Capitán, le traigo a Raven"_

 _"Ahh, ¿así que este joven es de quien me habías estado hablando tanto tiempo? El testarudo y orgulloso que quería ser caballero de Bélder, jajaja"_

 _"¿Qué es lo que le causa tanta risa?"_

 _"No me malinterpretes grumete, pero el que hayas querido a aspirar a esos estirados relamidos, era algo imposible para ti, me da risa la inocencia que tienes jajaja"_

 _"La inocencia, fue algo que nunca tuve en mi vida, así que le pido que tenga más respeto, hacia como se dirige hacia mi"_

Todos se habían quedado conmocionados al expresarme de esa manera a su capitán, algunos de ellos molestos, decidieron desenfundar sus armas listas para atacarme, de igual forma yo estaba preparado para luchar en cualquier momento, sin embargo, el capitán tenía otros planes para mí.

 _"Guarden sus armas caballeros"_

 _"Pero capitán, le ha faltado al respeto y- "_

 _"¿Desobedecerás una orden directa soldado?"_

Con esas palabras, sin demora, los soldados enfundaron sus armas y pasaron a posición de firmes, como si estuviesen esperando otra orden. El capitán fijo su mirada en mí, en ella no había vacilación ni duda, podía sentir como si una espada me atravesara directamente el alma, era alguien que había ido al infierno y pudo regresar de él.

 _"¿Te atreves a faltarme al respeto, frente a mis hombres y en mi propio barco? Tus palabras y tu mirada son filosas novato, veamos si el acero que portas, no es un simple llavero, en guardia"_

Me había metido en un buen problema, normalmente me habría sido fácil encargarme de los bandidos de la capital, pero enfrentarme al capitán y líder de los Mercenarios, era prácticamente un suicidio.

Tenía miedo no lo niego, pero no podía retroceder, lo único que quedaba era enfrentarlo y que sucediera lo que debía suceder.

 _"Bien, demostrare que el acero de mi espada es tan filoso, como la determinación que me atañe"_

 _"Se acabaron las palabras, que sean nuestras espadas, quienes hablen por nosotros"_

Desenfunde mi espada y opte la posición de combate, el capitán por otro lado, se quedó quieto diciéndome, que me dejaría el primer ataque, en los combates, quien acierte el primer golpe es quien ganara.

Me lance sin dudar al frente con mi espada, pensé hacer una estocada evitando así sus puntos vitales, su velocidad de contra-ataque fue rápida, escuche como ambos metales chocaban entre si y yo salía disparado hacia el aire.

Di una vuelta en el aire aterrizando sin problemas, para después tomar impulso y volver a atacar, pero no importase cuanto lo intentara, todos y cada uno de mis ataques era negado, era como si él estuviera jugando conmigo.

 _"¿Qué pasa chico?, ¿estas ya frustrado? Muéstrame la misma valentía y osadía de hace un momento, o esas palabras serán lo último que habrás dicho"_

 _"Hm, esto solo está comenzando"_

Cuando iba a hacer mi próximo movimiento, el capitán comenzó a moverse, sentí una presencia aplastante, como si la muerte estuviera caminando hacia mí.

Comencé a temblar y casi me pongo de rodillas, pero recordé que Cerris me veía, y obviamente no podía verme débil ante ella, no más de lo que ya me estaba haciendo ver el capitán.

Como pude, me mantuve de pie, el resultado de la batalla ya estaba decidido, a simple vista se podía ver que yo no tenía oportunidad alguna de la victoria.

 _"¿Tienes miedo, novato?"_

 _"Mentiría si dijera que no, pero si he de morir en este lugar, combatiendo"_

Me lance hacia el en un intento final, sin embargo, de un solo movimiento consiguió desarmarme y quedar expuesto ante el frio filo de su acero quien apuntaba hacia mi rostro.

Sin apartar la mirada de él, esperaba que hiciera su último movimiento y pusiera fin conmigo, no obstante, enfundo su espada y puso su pesada y fuerte mano sobre mi hombro.

 _"Jajaja, me gusta tu mirada novato, es la mirada gélida de un guerrero que está dispuesto a dar la vida en el campo de batalla, Cerris tenía razón, sin duda alguna podrías llegar a ser alguien digno de mi tripulación"_

 _"¿Acaso me está teniendo piedad?"_

 _"Novato, Cerris hablo bien de ti, orgulloso, obstinado y valiente, tres cualidades que busco en mi tripulación, será mejor que no quedes mal novato, ella deposito mucha confianza en ti"_

Al escuchar esas palabras, sentí como algo dentro de mi despertaba o mas bien, quemaba con gran intensidad, debían ser los sentimientos que sentía por ella y, además, el no querer deshonrar su confianza puesta en mí, no importa lo que tuviese que hacer, llegaría a ser alguien por ella.

Desde ese día, mi entrenamiento había comenzado, día y noche entrenaba sin descanso, era supervisado por el capitán en persona y no mentiré cuando digo que quizás las torturas en el infierno, eran un paseo entre rosas comparadas con esto, pero todo lo que hacía, era por ella, era mi motivación y mi razón de existir.

Pasaron tres años de forma rápida, en base a mis esfuerzos y mi constancia en las misiones y entrenamientos, rápidamente fui ascendiendo posiciones hasta convertirme en el nuevo Líder de los Mercenarios Cuervos. ¿Qué paso con el capitán que me entreno?, bueno lo que nos pasa a todos tarde o temprano, tuvo que colgar su capa, pero yo portaba su espada ahora como legado de él.

 _"Capitán Raven Señor, ya es la hora"_

 _"Entendido soldado, ¿está todo preparado?"_

 _"Si Capitán, la Secretaria Cerris y los soldados están listos para cuando usted de la orden"_

 _"Bien, vamos a ello"_

Salí de la cabina del capitán, en la cubierta del barco, todos los mercenarios cuervo se encontraban presentes, y en la punta de él, estaba ella, me acerqué a paso lento pero firme, con la mirada en alto hacia donde ella se encontraba, se podía sentir una gran tensión en el aire.

 _"¿Qué sucede aquí Raven? ¿Porque están todos reunidos? ¿Acaso Bélder corre un grave peligro y necesita a todas las tropas de los mercenarios?_

El único quien estaba peligro era yo en ese momento, era algo decisivo, una sola palabra podría cambiarlo todo en un instante.

 _"Cerris…es algo más importante que eso, ¡ATENCION! ¡A SUS POSICIONES SOLDADOS!"_

Ella estaba incrédula, no sabía que estaba sucediendo, solo veía como los soldados se formaban detrás de mí, sujetando unos letreros en sus costados.

 _"Raven, ¿qué está sucediendo aquí?"_

 _"Cerris… desde hace mucho tiempo, los sentimientos que habían florecido y declare hace un par de años atrás por ti, los cuales aceptaste con gran cariño… han cambiado y siento, que ya no podemos seguir como estamos"_

 _"…Quieres decir que estas tu…"_

 _"¡AHORA!"_

Los soldados levantaron los letreros uniéndolos entre sí, dejando ver unas palabras escritas entre todos ellos, al mismo tiempo que sujetaba las manos de ella.

 _"No puedo seguir viéndote como mi novia… quiero que seas mi esposa"_

Una mirada de sorpresa aprecio en su rostro, al igual que una tonalidad roja y en sus ojos esmeralda se hacía un lago de lágrimas, cuando apoye mi pierna izquierda en el suelo de la nave, los soldados dieron vuelta a los carteles y estábamos dibujados ella y yo abrazados felizmente.

 _"Cerris, amada mía… aceptarías a quien fue un vagabundo la mayor parte de su vida, quien su mayor prioridad y propósito, es el protegerte y proteger tu bella sonrisa y tu dulce corazón"_

Hubo un silencio sepulcral, por un momento estaba comenzando a dudar de si había hecho bien o había sido demasiado apresurado, había comenzado a arrepentirme.

 _"Raven…"_

 _"…"_

 _"…Si, por supuesto que acepto"_

Cuando escuche esas palabras, mi corazón dio un brinco, mire hacia arriba y ella estaba llorando, pero eran lágrimas de felicidad ya que en su rostro estaba dibujada una gran sonrisa, ella me abrazo y yo la abrase nuevamente, soltando unas pocas lágrimas.

Los soldados estaban gritando y saltando de felicidad, estaban emocionados de que todo hubiera salido según lo planeado, desde ese momento Cerris, se había convertido en mi prometida.

Decidí el hacer una fiesta para celebrar, unos cuantos soldados y yo bajamos de la nave para dirigirnos a la capital de Bélder y conseguir todo lo necesario para la celebración de compromiso, sin embargo, ese mismo día donde había obtenido lo más preciado de mi vida, me seria arrebatado.

Cuando nos adentramos a la capital, fuimos detenidos por unos caballeros del reino quienes patrullaban la zona.

 _"¿Es usted el nuevo líder de los mercenarios cuervo? El hombre llamado Raven"_

 _"Sí, soy yo, ¿Qué necesitan?"_

 _"Está bajo arresto por planear un acto de traición contra el reino de Bélder"_

Los mercenarios quienes me acompañaban, desenfundaron sus armas, listos para defenderme, pero fue entonces que les señale que las guardaran, no quería crear un caos innecesario que pudiera usarse en mi contra y reforzar la teoría de los soldados.

 _"Sé que no tengo nada que ver con esto, así que probare mi inocencia y comenzare por acompañarlos, mercenarios regresen al barco y no digan ninguna palabra sobre esto, ¿entendieron?"_

 _"P-pero Capitán…"_

 _"Los veré dentro un rato, hasta entonces cuiden de ella"_

Una vez me esposaron y que mis soldados se retiraron como se los ordene, nos dirigimos al castillo, la gente a los alrededores me veía como si fuera un criminal, parece ser que esa supuesta traición ya se había esparcido por la capital.

Todo el trayecto hacia el castillo fue silencioso, al menos entre los guardias y yo, la gente murmuraba al verme, y cuando dirigía mi mirada hacia ellos se detenían y se retiraban por miedo

Llegamos al castillo y al entrar, las cosas se tornaron peores, ya no solo eran esposas, me habían atado con una cuerda en contra de mi voluntad, según ellos me llevarían ante su líder y capitán, lamentablemente ya sabía yo quien era esa persona.

 _"¿Cómo es posible que me esté pasando esto a mí? ¿Qué hice para merecer tal castigo y trato de su parte?"_

Me estaba preguntando a mí mismo, mientras cruzaba la puerta y una figura estaba postrada frente a una enorme ventana de cristal dándome la espalda.

Cuando entre me pusieron de rodillas frente a la figura, los soldados pusieron sus espadas frente a mí en forma de amenaza mientras reportaban que habían cumplido la misión encomendada.

 _"Vaya, el nuevo líder de los mercenarios cuervo me honra con su presencia, o al menos eso diría… si de verdad fuera alguien que sea merecedor de dicho título"_

 _"Alex, ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? ¿Qué te hice yo?"_

 _"Salir de esa pocilga que llamabas tu hogar, eso fue lo que hiciste, sabias perfectamente que para tener un título o bien, pertenecer a los caballeros de Bélder necesitabas pertenecer a la realeza y nunca fue así"_

 _"Es por esto mismo, que deseche esa idea, nos ven por encima del hombro como si fueran los únicos con derechos"_

 _"¿Y que acaso no es así? Nosotros nos sacrificamos por el bien de ellos, nosotros somos quienes luchamos y morimos en el campo de batalla, ellos simplemente corren y se esconden, cosa que debiste haber hecho tú también"_

 _"Creí que éramos amigos… pero el poder se te subió a la cabeza, y ahora actúas como uno Tirano"_

 _"Los tiranos ven por sí mismos y dominan con terror y amenazas, nosotros somos soldados, dominamos con justicia, y el que vayas a traicionarnos…es una falta clara al reino que te vio nacer"_

 _"Falsificaste los documentos ¿no es verdad? eres como los demás aristócratas, no soportaron la idea de que alguien a quien consideraban un plebeyo o una mancha en su título honorario, tuviese la misma jerarquía o quizás mayor nivel que ellos"_

 _"Puede que sea verdad, ¿pero acaso importa eso ya? El día de mañana, será tu ejecución de manera pública, de ese modo la gente confiará ciegamente en nosotros, llévenselo de mi vista"_

 _"¡TU ERES EL TRAIDOR, ESTO NO SE QUEDARÁ ASI ME ¿OYES? ¡ESTO NO TERMINARA ASI!"_

Me llevaron a las celdas del castillo y me lanzaron como si fuera un sucio animal dentro de ella, estaba herido, la única traición que habían hecho era hacia mí, inculpándome para sacarme del camino de los aristócratas quienes tenían envidia y celos de mi progreso y título.

La noche había caído, yo estaba en un rincón de la celda cubriendo mi rostro con mis piernas, sacando una foto de mi prometida viéndola por última vez mientras mi corazón se partía en pedazos, ya que no podría volver a su lado ni mucho menos, cumplir la promesa que había hecho cuando nos comprometimos.

 _"Discúlpame Cerris…supongo que este es el adiós…ojalá pudiera verte una última vez y decirte lo mucho que te amo"_

Mientras mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas y recuerdos donde estábamos juntos, una explosión hizo que volviera a la realidad, la pared de mi celda había sido volada en pedazos, de la nube de tierra y polvo que se había formado, una figura que yo conocía perfectamente apareció, limpie mis lágrimas e inmediatamente fui a su lado.

 _"¡CERRIS! Pero, ¿qué haces aquí?"_

 _"Rescatándote, ¿que no es obvio? Se me hizo extraño que tardaras tanto en regresar y vi a los soldados que se habían ido contigo comportándose de manera extraña, fue entonces que los hice hablar y me contaron de lo sucedido"_

 _"Pero, ¿viniste tu sola?"_

 _"Claro que no, un cuervo nunca esta solo"_

Los soldados estaban detrás de ella saludándome y felices de verme nuevamente, su felicidad no se comparaba con la mía en esos mismos instantes al verla nuevamente a ella.

La explosión había alertado a los soldados del lugar, inmediatamente escapamos por el bosque que rodeaba el lugar, pero al no conocer el terreno, fuimos rodeados inmediatamente por los soldados.

Frente a ellos, salió Alex aplaudiendo de forma sarcástica mientras mis compañeros desenfundaban sus armas listas para combatir.

 _"Impresionante, cuanta lealtad tienes de tus soldados, no haces un mal trabajo como líder si te son tan fieles"_

 _"¡Alex! Déjalos ir, a quien quieres es a mí, así que deja que se vayan"_

 _"Es una lástima, pero, aunque quisiera no puedo dejarlos ir, han destruido propiedad del castillo y por tal, se considera traición y vandalismo, vaya si no me equivoque cuando dije que planeabas una traición"_

 _"¡Protegeremos al Capitán cueste lo que cueste!"_

 _"¡No dejare, que le pongan una mano encima a mi prometido! ATAQUEN"_

Tan rápido como inicio el ataque, así de rápido acabo, habíamos sido masacrados en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, yo estaba boca abajo en el suelo, apenas con heridas superficiales viendo como el que me traiciono, ponía su pie encima de mi prometida, mire a mis alrededores y mis camaradas estaban muertos, todos por culpa de gente que se le subió el poder a la cabeza.

Mire nuevamente a mi prometida, y ella me regalo lo que sería su última sonrisa junto con sus últimas palabras, ya que Alex, empuño su arma, clavándola en la espalda de ella, atravesando su corazón.

 _"Cerris… ¡CERRIS NO!"_

 _"Ra…ven…te…amo…"_

Y así, la rosa más bella en mi marchito jardín de vida había sido cortada, su vida se marchitaba frente a mis ojos, y dentro de mi…una ira incontrolable nacía todavía más, odie a los humanos y a su egoísmo, me lance en un ataque desesperado contra Alex, tenía intención matarlo, mi visión se había nublado al igual que mi juicio, no quería ver nada más que su cuerpo desangrándose mientras exhalaba su último aliento de vida.

Pero ese deseo, se me seria negado, pues tan rápido como ataque, el contra-ataco blandiendo su hacha y cortando la mitad de mi cuerpo izquierdo, creí que ese era mi fin, por una parte estaba dolido, ya que no pude proteger a quienes me importaban, pero por otra, pensé aceptar mi destino ya que si existía una vida del otro lado, podría pasarla junto a ella, con mi último aliento maldecí, a los humanos quienes me habían arrebatado todo, mis camaradas, mi honor, mi título y especialmente, a mi prometida, mi visión comenzó a tornarse borrosa, un paso hacia atrás hizo que callera por un desfiladero profundo, moriría como viví casi toda mi vida, rodeado de escombros y en soledad.

Había recobrado la conciencia, ¿Qué me había pasado? Se suponía que yo ya estaría muerto y mi cuerpo sirviendo de fertilizante para la tierra, pero parecía ser que la muerte se me seria negada una vez más.

Comencé a abrir los ojos con dificultad, al principio tuve problemas para ver qué era lo que me rodeaba, cuando recupere un poco más de mi visión, y mis sentidos, no podía sentir la parte izquierda de mi cuerpo, me di cuenta entonces que había sido remplazada por una prótesis mecánica, ¿Quiénes fueron los que hicieron esto? pregunte en mi mente, revise a mis alrededores y parecía estar en un laboratorio y yo estar dentro de una capsula de recuperación.

Volví a cerrar los ojos, y fue cuando una voz mecánica estuvo resonando en mi cabeza.

 _"¿Odias a los humanos no es así? ¿Quieres vengarte de ellos? ¿Exterminarlos y que paguen por lo que te hicieron sus deseos egoístas?"_

 _"¿Quién eres? ¿cómo es que sabes acerca de mi odio hacia ellos?"_

 _"Deja que yo te ayude, te prestare un poder más haya de tu imaginación, solo entrégate totalmente"_

 _"No…eso…no puedo…"_

 _"Jejeje…eventualmente lo harás…es solo, cuestión de tiempo, por cierto, olvide presentarme yo soy…el Rey Nasod"_

El destino nuevamente estaba jugando conmigo, me había negado la muerte y el unirme con mi prometida donde quiera que ella se encontrase, como dije antes, ella era una diosa y yo un simple mortal, este era el precio que debía pagar por desencadenar la furia del cielo, me había transformado en un prototipo de androide, un hibrido humano-nasod

El rey de los nasod, el supremo gobernante de la generación de los nasods, quería controlarme a mí para exterminar a la humanidad, por un lado, estaba de acuerdo en apoyarlo…pero por otro lado…no pensaba dejar que el tomase el control, aun por más irónico que resulte ser…un mercenario cuervo nunca se rinde.

Cuando me liberaron, me mandaron nuevamente con mis compañeros, pero ellos estaban diferentes, al igual que había pasado conmigo, a ellos les habían instalado un dispositivo de control mental, ellos no tenían voluntad férrea, así que cedieron rápidamente ante los impulsos del rey nasod.

Por un tiempo, fuimos marionetas del Rey Nasod, nos utilizaba para robar fragmentos de eldrit de diferentes partes de Elios, daba la orden de que, si se resistían a entregarlos, usáramos la fuerza y los extermináramos, por supuesto que yo siempre trate de mantenerme bajo control, pero era difícil hacerlo, sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para que la ira se transformara en energía y esa misma energía, consumiera la poca humanidad que me quedaba.

Un día, mientras patrullábamos las mediaciones de Altera, nuestro radar diviso un enorme fragmento de eldrit, más grande que cualquier otro que hubiésemos capturado antes, salí para investigar y vi un barco de transporte enorme, el radar indicaba que el eldrit se encontraba dentro de él.

 _"Soldados, preparen los cañones y lancen los misiles a mi señal, asaltaremos esa nave y tomaremos el fragmento del eldrit que custodia"_

Sin demora alguna, mis hombres comenzaron a cargar las armas, una vez listas levante mi brazo mecánico cerrándolo dando así la orden de ataque, una vez impactados los misiles y que la nave enemiga desacelero, nos acercamos a ella y de manera rápida y eficaz la aborde robando así el fragmento.

 _"Así que fueron ellos quienes custodiaban el eldrit ¿eh?, no son más que un trio de niños jugando a los héroes"_

Esa fue la primera impresión que ellos tres me dieron, sin embargo, esa misma noche aprendí, que el juzgar a una persona tan rápido no siempre resulta factible.

Esa misma noche, mi nave fue asaltada por esos mismos tres niños, debo admitir que me equivoque al juzgarlos tan abruptamente, sus habilidades eran sobresalientes, sin embargo, no tenían la experiencia en batalla.

 _"Vaya, parece ser que tenemos invitados no deseados, están buscando el eldrit ¿no es así? Es una lástima, porque ya no está conmigo, ahora solo falta esperar a la extinción de la raza humana"_

La lucha estaba decidida con la victoria a mi favor, hasta que la vi a ella… al ver a esa chica, mis recuerdos comenzaron a fluir como agua desembocada en presa, su figura, su rostro, su cabello, todo era idéntico a Cerris, era como si estuviera viéndola nuevamente viva o al menos…reencarnada en alguien.

 _"Raven, se nota que estas sufriendo mucho, aguanta voy a ayudarte"_

¡Esas palabras! Eran las mismas que diría Cerris, ¿quién era ella? Como es que se parecía a mi difunta prometida… mientras me hacia esas preguntas, el espadachín peli rojo blandió su espada contra mi brazo mecánico, y de un fuerte golpe rompió el aparato de control mental que tenía el rey nasod en mí.

 _"¡Agh!... grrr Ghhh"_

Me arrodille en el suelo de la nave, sujetando mi brazo mecánico, mientras el chico peli rojo seguía en guardia, la peli morada cargaba energía en su varita, y la chica parecida a Cerris se acercaba lentamente, con una mirada llena de pesar en sus ojos.

 _"Raven…puedo ver que estas sufriendo mucho…y también noté en tu mirada, que al verme te recordé a alguien, se nota que no eres alguien malvado…simplemente tienes ira guardada en tu interior… descuida, te ayudaremos a sentirte mejor"_

Esa chica me abrazo gentilmente, hace tiempo que no había sentido el contacto humano tan gentil y sincero como lo demostraba ella… era un sentimiento que había perdido.

Desde entonces, pude recuperar mi lado humano y mi conciencia en su totalidad, tenía los recuerdos de todo lo que había hecho y a quienes había afectado, fue entonces que decidí redimirme y optar por el camino de la expiación, de esa forma podría pagar los pecados que he cometido y si algún día el destino por fin me libra de estas cadenas de las cuales me tiene prisionero, poder volver a estar con mi amada prometida y mis viejos compañeros nuevamente.

* * *

 **Bueno chicos, así pienso yo que fue la historia de Raven o bueno el pasado de Raven antes de ser mercenario y mientras fue mercenario humano, quizás me equivoque, o puede que no, hasta un reloj descompuesto puede dar la hora exacta, espero sea de su agrado chicos y nos vemos quizás en otro, adiós.**


End file.
